Shadow by Cream
by The Pixy
Summary: Shadow loses his memory... Again, and Cream takes him home with hilarious results. REVIVAL: I'm bringing the series back in it's original form. If you liked the original you'll love this.
1. Prologue

(I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other character in this story)

**(I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other character in this story)**

It all started one nice and sunny day. Shadow was in a park, a park's tree, in the darkest place in a tree in the park. He was sitting on a branch; well I really don't think anyone knows what Shadow does in his spare time. And down there was Cream & Cheese," Hi Mr. Shadow!" She shouted happily, causing Shadow to nearly fall out of the tree

"What do you want? And if you say,' Watcha doin?' one more time I swear."

"Okay, umm, what are you doing?" Cream asked

Wah, wah, wawawawa…," Cream leave me alone." Shadow said gloomily

"Hey Cream! Cheese!" They heard Amy's voice from afar," You wanna play baseball?" And right then Sonic pitched," Strike 1!" Knuckles, who was the umpire, shouted

"Oh come on!" Amy complained," I wasn't ready!"

"Coming Amy!" Cream shouted as she ran there," Chao!" Cheese shouted after

"Well," Shadow started," At least she's gone."

(Take Me Out to the Ball Game in background) Sonic and Amy were team captains of Team Hero and Team R and were deciding who would go first. Sonic won the coin toss so his team was up first. Knuckles was up to bat and Blaze was catcher/umpire. Amy winded up and pitched Knuckles slammed the ball with incredible force into the outfield, Cream tried to fly up to catch it and missed, and Cheese managed to catch it on top of Cream's head. Knuckles sat back down. Vector cam up to bat, then he ate chomped his bat and pulled up his fist," I shoulda thought of that." Knuckles grunted. Amy pitched and Vector slammed that ball out of the park. He strutted across the bases happily. Next was Sonic himself. He started dashing in place to get ready to run. Amy lightly kissed the ball and pitched it. Sonic swung and dashed like heck around the bases and dashed back home. Then Blaze showed him the three baseballs Amy just threw while Sonic didn't even notice he didn't hit the ball. Final player of the top of the first, it was Espio. Amy winded up and pitched. Espio bunted and dashed to first. Blaze picked up the ball and threw it to Charmy on first, but Epsio got there first. Next up to bat was Tails. Amy had a hunch and called up Cream & Cheese to pitch. Cheese kept watch before Cream pitched. She did and right then, Tails missed and Cheese started shouting and pointing towards second. Blaze threw the ball there and Ray managed to stop an invisible Espio from moving on. Team Hero managed only but one point. Now it's Team R's up to bat.

Pitching was Sonic and Knuckles was umpire/catcher. First up was Amy. She pulled up her bat. Sonic winded up and right then, Amy winked causing Sonic to drop the ball, Ball 1. Amy repeated that until she walked. Next was Charmy, when Sonic pitched, he ducked and pretty much got rid of his strike zone until he walked too. Next was Mighty, Sonic winded up and pitched. Mighty bunted and headed for first. Knuckles caught the ball and sent it to Vector on first," You're out matched buddy." Vector taunted. Mighty curled into a ball and slammed into him, on first," Who's Power now huh Vector? Who's Power now?" He shouted. Blaze was on the plate. She dragged the bat across the floor. She picked it up, and torched it. She got into a strange position with her right leg behind. Sonic pitched and Blaze kicked the ball into infinity. GRAND SLAM for Team R!

Shadow was watching the animal's play baseball. Why he watched it I don't know. Bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, 2 outs and Big's up to bat. Everyone is as tense as heck. Sonic, winded it up at light speed and without even the slightest flinch, Big slammed the ball with his umbrella. Really, hard and I mean hard! It was sent flying in the outfield. Tails tried to fly out to catch it, but he couldn't. The ball was sent out of the park, and all of a sudden, Shadow noticed that ball was heading straight out the field," Gah!" Shadow shouted as he leaned off the tree," Well that was painfully close." Shadow said as he brushed his shoulder. Then he got checked off with another baseball. And he was sent falling off the tree, head first and slammed his head on the floor. The only person who knew Shadow was in that tree was Cream, who went by there once more to ask Shadow the question of life,' Whatcha doin'?'.

"Ugh, my aching head." Shadow grunted. Cream and Cheese were both hovering over his head

"Hi." She said bluntly

Shadow staggered as he stood up," Who are you, who am I, where am I?"

"You're Mr. Shadow Mr. Shadow."

"Mr. Shadow?"

"No, you're name is just Shadow."

"I'm Just Shadow?"

Cream giggled," You're funny Mr. Shadow." Just then, they heard a strange grumbling noise," What was that?"

"You must be hungry Mr. Shadow, come on I'll take you home." She said as she held his hand and walked him to her home. Or at least to the intersection where Vanilla walked them both home.


	2. Remembering Faces Pt1

(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone or anything else in this fanfic)

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone or anything else in this fanfic)**

To those who were annoyed at my long update time, I would like to express my deepest appologies.

"Delicious!" Shadow shouted happily," What do you call these?"

"Oreos." Cream said as she got and Oreo, put it in the milk, split it in half giving herself one half and Cheese the other half," Milk's favourite cookie." And she ate it. Vanilla had just finished making dinner and gave Cream, Cheese and Shadow a nice dessert of Oreos," Okay Cream," Vanilla said as she was washing the dishes," Fifteen minutes and then it's time for bed."

"Okay mom. Come on Shadow, the sunset is really pretty from my room." Cream said as she ran upstairs

"Chao!" Shouted Cheese

"Wait for me! And what's a sunset?" Shadow said as he ran after. So, Cream led Shadow to her fairly small room with a two beds in it. A Double sized bed for Cream and a Single for Cheese," So, what's a sunset?" And Cream pulled down some blinds to reveal one gigantic and beautiful sunset, setting over the horizon," Pretty." Shadow and Cream said in unison. And as the sun set on this changing day, so did the day itself, until the next morning, when the day, could start again.

So, Shadow, Cream and Cheese were having the cornerstone of all adventures, the milestone you must reach to move on to fun, eating waffles! So, after a nice hardy bowl of that, Cream ran out the door," I'm gonna go outside to play, come on Shadow, Cheese!" Cream said as she ran out the door

"Wait for me!" Shadow said as he air skated out. When Shadow got out he noticed he wasn't on the ground," Cream wait." Shadow said as he told Cream to stop. She turned around and walked back to Shadow

"What is it?" She asked

Shadow started running in place and his shoes, by programming, starting causing him to float," You're like a bullet train." She commented. Then it hit Shadow," I know what we're going to do today." He said

Several minutes later, Cream was on Shadow's back. Shadow held his hand near his mouth like he was holding a walky-talky," This is your captain speaking. We'll be making stops at the park followed by the ice cream shop and go back to our current destination. Please keep your hands and feet on the Hedgehog at all costs and thank you for riding the Shadow Express." He said randomly going, KCHH. He stared running in place to get the shoes to activate. The air started pouring out and Shadow was running with a golden streak following him. Cream was shouting giddily as Shadow was easily streaking thru the crowd like butter. And in a few seconds, Shadow was headed for the first crosswalk. He stared to slow down and stopped. He pressed the button and slowly walked across, while Cream pointed in the direction they were going (what I remember learning in Kindergarten). They got to the other side," Sorry for the delay people, safety comes first." Shadow said repeating his walky-talky routine. He started running in place to get the shoes running and sped out of there until, after three more cross walks, they were at the park," We've arrived at the park, please be sure to take all material possessions with you, and have a great day." Shadow said once again like a conductor.

Cream jumped off and flew out into the park. Happily flapping her ears, when she saw Amy, happily strolling thru the park, doing her post breakfast walk in pink sweats (sorta like the one she wears in Sonic Riders)," Amy!" She shouted," Chao!" Shouted Cheese. Amy stopped and looked up to see the young bunny," Hey Cream, Cheese!" She shouted back while waving. Cream slowly flapped her ears until she was back on the ground. As soon as she touched down," Cream, where'd you go?" They heard from afar

"Is that Shadow? Why's he looking for you?" Amy asked

But before Cream could answer Shadow was already there. And when Amy looked at Shadow, she saw something she'd never seen on him. A grin like the one Cream had," Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog?"

End of part one of chapter 2


	3. Remembering Faces Pt2

(I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Cream etc

**(I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Cream etc.)**

_Shadow had just piggy backed Cream all the way to the park where she saw Amy and where Amy saw Shadow. Shadow, of coarse, didn't recognize her but Amy knew how heavily armed he is. A six year old next to a man with a sniper rifle in his closet, not a pretty thought._

"Hi, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog or Mr. Shadow or Just Shadow. I like Shadow if you don't mind. What's your name?" Shadow said happily

"Cream, why is Shadow following you and why doesn't he remember me?" Amy said in disbelief and confusion at the same time

"I still don't know. I found him on the ground in the park a few days ago and he was a lot… nicer." Cream answered

"I still don't remember your name lady." Shadow said with his hands on his hips," Lady are you awake?"

"Yes I'm awake Shadow." And that's when Amy realized that since Shadow was no longer a cold, heartless ball of ice-cold ice. He had the happiness of a young schoolgirl. She'd know. So she decided to keep him under her wing, so he'd be a good guy instead of the box of nothing that he was before (slinging is fun)," So, Shadow…" Amy said," We're having a picnic today. Do you want to come?"

"Will there be waffles?" Shadow asked

"Ya, I guess."

"YAY!!" Shadow shouted hapilly as he zoomed away

Several seconds later he returned from the other side," I just ran around the world! There are big, big fish in the sea that chased me when I was on a bridge."

So, a few hours later, Amy got a table, picked up the food she made, made some waffles for Shadow and got everyone there. Sonic was at the top right with Amy standing next to him, adoringly, Shadow was sitting next to her and across from Cream who was sitting next to Charmy who was next to Tails. They asked the whole Chaotix to come but, Epsio and Vector were too, busy (Vector was playing with a ping-pong paddle and Espio was just being Espio). Now, Charmy was ready for a nice big lunch, but he and Tails couldn't get the picture across the table from them. Shadow, eating waffles singing that Do You Like Waffles? song at any given opportunity. Sonic was too scared of Amy to notice. And after the twentieth minute, Charmy got the nerve to ask," Cream, why is Shadow here?"

Shadow could've jumped in and answered himself, but he was too busy eating waffles," Oh, I found him passed down on the ground near a tree. When he woke up he was oddly nicer."

"Nice like you Sonic." Amy said dreamily

'Something happen!' Sonic shouted in his head

"I wonder who made waffles?" Shadow wondered with his mouth half full. He swallowed and continued," What one person could make a food this wonderful? Or a better question! Who made syrup?" He shouted

"Such good questions," Charmy sighed," And absolutely no answers."

"Syrup comes from Maple Trees and waffles are just bread." Amy answered

"This is bread?" Shadow realized astonishingly," I know bread, THIS ISN'T BREAD!!" He shouted before his voice turned into a state of happiness," This is the serenity of the water flowing down a spring creek, the birds tweeting in the morning sun, the heart and soul all that is good. This is PARADISE!!"

"Well, this is by far the most awkward scene in history." Sonic spoke freely

"At least it's better than the way he acted a few weeks ago." Amy replied,' I wonder why he only lost his anger and nothing else…'

"More please!" Shadow said as he gave his plate to Amy with a big happy grin

Amy lightly giggled,' At least he's nice. Kinda reminds me of Sonic'

By the end, it was 5 and Shadow was bloated to the brim with waffles," I can't eat another bite!" Shadow shouted happily," Thanks for the picnic Amy, I really appreciate it!"

"It's nothing, anything to be close to…" Amy looked at Sonic and Sonic sort of wasn't there," SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!" She shouted as she ran to look, mallet in hand

"I guess some things never change." Tails commented

"You got that right." Charmy replied


	4. Fun Without Sun

(I don't own Mighty, Ray, Bean or Bark If I did, they would be remembered or any other Sonic Characters in this Fanfic)

(I don't own Mighty, Ray, Bean or Bark If I did, they would be remembered or any other Sonic Characters in this Fanfic)

Summer had turned into Fall and Fall turned into Winter. The leaves turned from green to red, orange and yellow and those leaves just fell off into the brisk Winter winds. Twas the time for snow-men, snow-angels and of coarse, Winter's favourite past time, Snowball fights! This snowball fight begins when none other than our favourite bunny & hedgehog team, Shadow and Cream (I made a rhyme) are making snowmen. Shadow just stuck the stick arms in," Well, if this isn't a good snowman than it must be easy to say,' If Peter Piper picked a pack of pickled peppers, than how many pickled peppers did Peter Piper pick (that was tough to write)'." Shadow said the painfully hard tongue twister

"If Peter Piper piped- no," Cream said as she tried to say the tongue twister," If Peter Piper picked a pick of packled- blah blah blah!" She and Shadow both laughed

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic shouted from afar. Shadow turned his head and bam! He got clobbered in the face with a snowball. Sonic & Tails were laughing from afar from behind their snow fort," Oh yeah!" Shadow shouted as he picked up some snow and threw it. It made it a few metres, then dropped like a rock. Sonic tried to hold in his laughter, than they both started laughing really hard. And then Sonic was slammed by a snowball bigger than he was," Now who's laughing?" Shadow shouted

"Me!" Tails shouted as he was laughing. And then he got whacked by a snowball thrown by Cream. And Shadow and Cream started laughing and then started building their fort. Tails and Sonic had to make repairs to their fort.

Shadow and Cream raised a flag of chao that was black with yellow the colour of Cream's skin while Sonic & Tails pulled up a flag of Sonic's head design and Tails' tails design," Surrender you two or face my frozen fury!" Sonic shouted from his fort

"NO!" Shadow shouted before he threw a snowball. And just like that, Sonic moved out of the way in light speed and was in front of the fort," Your too slow!" Sonic shouted his Brawl taunt as he sprinted in place, his legs turning into eights. Shadow grumbled and started turning his arms in a 360 degree angle and whipping snowballs at Sonic. Each one, a sad, painful, miss," ATTACK!" Tails shouted as he and Sonic started throwing snowballs at Shadow and Tails," Hit the deck!" Cream shouted as she and Shadow ducked under their fort. And that's when Shadow got an idea.

When Tails and Sonic finally stopped Shadow got out from behind the fort and put on a grin like Sonic's," You're too slow!" He said skating in place

"And you said I was the fake?" Sonic said as he pulled back a ball and threw it. With a streak of gold light Shadow was to the side," You're too slow!" Shadow said repeating the taunt," Grr…" Sonic grumbled," FIRE AT WILL!" Sonic shouted as he and Tails started firing snowballs like crazy and each and everyone a terrible, useless miss.

Sonic & Tails were both panting, hands on their knees. Sonic then got a tap on his shoulder. When he looked, no one was there. He got a tap on his other shoulder and BAM! He got slammed in the face with a snowball," Hey!" Tails shouted but the thrower was gone. Tails got a tap on his shoulder and before he even turned his head BAM! He got clobbered, dropping him. And before they knew it, Shadow was in the air, being carried by Cream by his ankles. And Shadow was carrying a mondo sized snow ball," See ya!" They both said happily and Shadow dropped the snow on poor Sonic and Tails. After a few seconds under, Sonic got out and pulled up the white flag of surrender. And so, Shadow & Cream won the war but were merciful enough to bring Sonic & Tails in for hot cocoa.


	5. Race Down the Hill

(I don't own Manic, Sonia, their mom or whoever the heck their dad is)

**(I don't own Manic, Sonia, their mom, whoever the heck their dad is or anyone else)**

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED AND READ!! YOU GUYS RULE HYRULE CASTLE!!

It was a crystal winter morning. The snowflakes were softly drifting to the ground. It was about –3 degrees Celsius (27 degrees Fahrenheit for my American readers) and if you know snow, then at about this temperature is when the snow is PERFECT! They're nice and tough and when you pick it up, you can pack it well. Today was the kinda day you," Gonna go sledding with Shadow mom." Cream said with Shadow carrying a big wooden sled with rope reigns and a curved end," Just be back before lunch." Her mom said

"Bye!" Shadow and Cream said simultaneously and they ran out the door

"Chao!" Cheese shouted after

They were both carrying the sled, Cream at the front, Shadow at the back, to a hill. A big hill, the Emerald Hill (I so had to do this), biggest hill of them all. They were just a few metres away when they saw something. Or better yet, what they didn't see. There was silhouette in the sun shaped like a hedgehog. It was Sonic, snowboarding down the hill, swerving and weaving thru the trees and the occasional eight-year old. Sonic jumped off a huge ramp, flipped, spun and break danced on the board (like in the Sonic Riders one intro). He went down for a few seconds at bullet speed and turned the board quickly to dump snow all over Shadow. Sonic and Cream lightly chuckled," Not funny man." Shadow grumbled," Or is it?"

…

And they all started laughing," I have but one thing to say to you!" Shadow said as he busted out of his Snow coffin and looked Sonic straight in the eye. BAM! Shadow threw a snowball at him. Cream and Shadow started laughing," Hey that was-" BAM! Shadow threw another," Stop-" BAM!

"Throwing-" BAM!

"Snowballs!"

…

BAM!

"Okay Shadow if that's how you want to play, I challenge you to a race down Neo Emerald Hill! TODAY!" Shadow looked up to the hill in front of him

"Piece of waffle." Shadow said confidentially," I could go down that thing any day."

"That's not Neo Emerald Hill. It's right next to this measly hill."

And there was a gigantic hill much bigger than the one they were going to," Yep, right next to that." Sonic said

And there was an even bigger hill than that with an unseen top

"Just tilt your head a little bit more." Sonic said once more

And there it was, a hill so big that the top was in the clouds. Shadow and Cream dropped on their bottoms, just trying to see the top, which was covered by thick clouds

"Right over there." Sonic said

"Oh come on!" Shadow shouted

"Just giving a lady directions, jeesh. Anyway, see you there." And he started running up the mountain

"I'm done for!" Shadow said as he dropped his head on the ground

Cream got up and said," No your not," She helped Shadow up," Trying never hurt anybody." She added

"There's a first for everything."

Cream moaned under her breathe,' I just have to think, what does Shadow like'

… oh duh.'

"Shadow, if you try and win, I'll get you some waffles…?"

"WAFFLES!!" Shadow shouted causing a tremor in the mountains," I WILL WIN THE WAFFLES!! WAFFLES!!" Shadow shouted with a dying-will (Katekyo Hitman Reborn reference)," BULLETT EXPRESS TRAIN WIL BE LEAVIN' IMMEDIATELY (Bullet express train will be leaving immediately)!!"

"Okay!" Cream said as she jumped on Shadow's back. Shadow started sprinting in place to get the shoes started and zoomed up the mountain at incredible speeds! The snow was completely melted everywhere he dashed. Sonic was sprinting up when he got a pile of snow dumped on him," This does suck!" Sonic grumbled

And in less than a minute Shadow was at the top. Sonic was at the top soon after," That dying-will won't save you." Sonic said smugly (a.k.a. his regular voice)," I'll still be me in the end."

"I'll be waiting at the end!" Cream said happily as she went down. Way before she realized how high she was. And she started screaming like, like

…

Well like the little girl she is," Here you go Shadow!" Tails said as he passed Shadow a board with a black center, red on the around the black and ridges of gold (colour not the gem) and to top it off, Shadow's Symbol (from the game Shadow the Hedgehog)," Why'd you make this?" Shadow asked

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllll (OMG here it comes), Sonic always asks me to make snowboards every winter for everyone except you since you were really mean." Wah, wah, wawawawawa," Now that you're nice, I made one for you too."

Just then Cheese started flying up the hill with a note in its hands," Hello what's this…" Tails started reading," Shadow, Cream says,' Waffles'."

"WAFFLES!!" Shadow shouted, once again causing a tremor," GIMME THAT BOARD" Shadow snatched the board from Tails and got on," YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

"Okay… Ready," Tails said as Sonic and Shadow got ready," Set," They got set," GO!" And Sonic and Shadow were off the starting post. They were already neck and neck, both going at tremendous speeds dodging trees, bushes and the occasional eight-year old. After a while Shadow was starting to get in front. Saw someone going down the hill. Cream. And that just snapped him out of his waffle state-of-mind, causing him to lose balance and trip, making a snowball of himself," What?" Sonic shouted before he got absorbed into it as well," Uh-oh." Cream said to herself in fear before she shrieked like the little girl she is. She started flapping her ears as quick as she could to get some speed. And believe it or not, that shriek started an avalanche. So to get you back in order, Cream is being chased by a giant snowball with Sonic & Shadow in it, an avalanche and the occasional eight-year old.

Yet somehow, she made it down to the bottom where she swerved to the side. The avalanche, Sonic, Shadow and the occasional eight year-old were all slammed against the wall, dying instantly. Kidding, Sonic & Shadow just had minor cuts 'n' bruises. But for the rest of the day, Sonic & Shadow were arguing on who won. Till' they got slammed by the occasional eight year-old!

**(THANX 4 READING!!)**


	6. 5 Acts of SBC Randomness

(I don't own E-102 Gamma, E-123 Omega, any member of the E series or anyone else in the Sonic universe)

(I don't own E-102 Gamma, E-123 Omega, any member of the E series or anyone else in the Sonic universe)

_5 acts of SBC randomness!_

_1: What cheese?_

Happens during Amy's picnic. Everyone was just eating while Tails and Charmy were staring at Shadow when a loud a repulsive noise abruptly sounded," Okay, who cut the cheese?" Sonic asked

"What cheese?" Shadow blunted," I want some cheese! Me like cheese! Not as much as WAFFLES!"

_2: Do ya?_

Sonic & Shadow are both waiting to order at a restaurant (a McDonalds)," Do you ever take off your shoes?" Shadow asked

"That was so random." Sonic grunted

"Do ya?"

"That's enough Shadow, I ain't answering."

"Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?"

"SHADOW!"

…

"Do ya?"

_3: Do you like Waffles?_

Knuckles is at a park bench sitting between Shadow and Cream," DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?" Shadow shouted

"YAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!"

"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?"

"YAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!"

"DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?"

"YAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST!"

"ARRGH!!" Knuckles shouts as he gets up and leaves

…

"Some people huh?" Shadow says

"Yep. Just can't control their anger." Cream adds

_4: Happy_

Shadow is happily walking down the sidewalk humming a happy tune. Moon walking and other dance moves when all of sudden BAM! Sonic's in his face," You used to be cool man!"

_5: Why does Sonic 06 suck?_

"Why does Sonic 06 suck?" Shadow asked Sonic

"Because," Sonic starts," The game's deadline was too early on and the game wasn't really done. So many glitches were in it and a lot of plot holes. Not to mention I had to kiss a human, GROSS! If they had about six more months on that game, maybe it wouldn't have sucked. And maybe I wouldn't have to put all my faith in Unleashed. If it goes down, I'm done. Done like last Friday's Tuna Surprise."

…

"Why does Sonic 06 suck?" Shadow asked once again

**Hoped you like it!**


	7. Shadow the Hedgehog Pt1

(I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone else in the series… what, you expected something

(I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone else in the series… what, you expected something?)

_Season finale people! Or at least, the first half of the season finale... I hope you're satisfied with your little season finale! This has been a good run and I plan on making a sequal. KIDDING! I know I'll be making a sequal! Hope you like this!_

Summer had just started once again (time flies when your having fun) and Shadow was starting to mature. Today was the first day of summer and that means," Carnival! Wheeeeee!!" Cream shouted as she just entered the base of fun in the universe! Ferris wheel, cotton candy, giant slide, cotton candy, random games and did I mention cotton candy. Shadow walked in and said," Okay, before you start running off like the 7 year old you are (no mistake, it's been almost a year. This whole thing started last summer)… she's gone." Shadow moaned," Cream!" He shouted

"I'm right behind you." She said, tapping his shoulder

"Okay, first stop, Ferris Wheel." Shadow said as he started jogging there with Cream & Cheese following. They got on to the giant spinning wheel where they saw," Sonic, Amy?" Shadow started, pointing out that they were locked by the elbows," She forced me man!" And BANG Sonic got a face full of Piko Piko," Are you guys going on the Ferris Wheel?" Amy asked

"Amy what the f-" Another face full of Piko Piko

"Oh yeah." Shadow said as he nodded

"Next passengers please!" They heard from the man behind the controls

"That's us!" Cream said as she grabbed Shadow's hand and ran to the nearest 4 seated passenger car. Sonic and Amy were slowly walking to the same one hand in hand. And Sonic was half conscious, so he didn't really know what was coming on," Ferris Wheel, Ferris Wheel, Ferris Wheel." Cream shouted until," HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPP!!" Cream shouted when they got to the top, clinging on to Shadow

"Shadow, could you sit next to Sonic while I try to comfort Cream?" Amy asked as she finally let go of Sonic. Sonic was nodding like a bobble head in an earthquake," That's gonna be sort of a problem." Shadow said as he got up, Cream still clinging on to him. And that's when there was a loud, grinding noise," I think we're stuck." Sonic commented bluntly," NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Cream shouted. And they just happened to be at the very top.

"Cream, please, just calm down." Shadow said trying to comfort her and get her off of him at the same time," Why don't you try looking out to the scenery?" Cream opened her eyes and saw the beautiful sunny horizon. Ending in a very large tree," Look at the size of that tree over there!" Cream said as she pointed to the giant tree

"I've seen bigger." Sonic commented

"Where?" Shadow asked

"Obviously you haven't been to Green Forest." Sonic answered

…

"This is such a useless conversation."

"Yeah Sonic," And Amy grabbed Sonic by the wrist and pulled him back on the seat," Let's talk about you and me in matrimony." She said, using her fingers to walk up Sonic's arm. Sonic was petrified and couldn't talk," Ewww…" Cream moaned. And just then, the Ferris Wheel reactivated," YES!" Sonic shouted happily. And for the umpteenth time, BAM! He got a face full of Piko Piko. Sending him off the side. They weren't that high up luckily. Amy still took him to a hospital on a stretcher," Okay, we've got time, what do you wanna do?" Shadow asked

Cream started tapping her chin with her finger," Chh." She said pretended like she was holding a walky-talky," We believe the Bullet Train Express will be heading to the oversized tree over there. Chh."

"All aboard!" Shadow shouted as he crouched down for Cream to jump on. He started sprinting in place to get the shoes started and BAM! Gold streak, speeds by, Shadow the Hedgehog!

Several minutes later they were in the clear and that's when they saw nothing but a black closet with Shadow's symbol on it," It must be mine?" Shadow said like he was asking himself. He put both hands on the knobs on and pulled. What he saw was shocking. Guns. Pistols, rifles, sub-machine guns," Mr. Shadow, why is this here?" She stuttered. Shadow was infinitely more shocked," Guns, my mark, my guns? My guns?" There was the slightest point of silence. And Shadow screamed with tears running down his face and a dark aura starting to build. The shockwave sent Cream back. After this, neither of their lives, would be the same.

_OMG! Shadow's memory is destroying him! What might happen next? Will the duo we've come to love remain? Will they die? Will someone else get pulled into this? I know as much as you (even though I write it)! I guess you'll just have to read the SEASON FINALE of – Shadow by Cream!_


	8. Shadow the Hedgehog Pt2

(I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in this fanfic)

**(I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in this fanfic)**

Put a great song here. Hope you like it; it's one of my favourite songs of all time.

These memories were racing, stomping, jumping and exploding in Shadow's head," Shadow?" Cream said as she was going to put her hand on Shadow's shoulder. But just then, Shadow exploded like the forte at the beginning of Beethoven's ninth. Colours of red, a very dark shade of purple and a black so black that it would bring any human to tears was swirling around," Shadow!"

"Chao!" Shouted Cheese. And when it was done, there was no longer that newly happy hedgehog you've seen. Shadow was black, a shade of black that made his old black look like Silver's shade of silver. His blood red pupils faded away. Only the red streaks on his head remained the same. He was now, Dark Super Shadow," Shadow?" Cream said with a wobbly voice. Shadow ran to his closet pulled out a belt with slots for certain guns. He pulled out a 9mm. And before you know it, he's gone," Shadow?" Cheese started to follow Shadow on foot.

As soon as they got out of the clearing, Shadow was gone. She just immediately tried to get back to town. Shadow managed to get there twenty minutes before Cream. And when she did get there, she was in tears. The town was in literal hell! People were panicking and buildings were on fire, much, much too much for any six year-old girl to handle. A few tears ran down her face, but she kept moving shouting Shadow's name at every corner on foot. And soon enough, she found Shadow, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles in Centre Square," You think you can just destroy everything here you monster!?" Knuckles shouted. Shadow didn't answer," Oh yeah!" And he attacked. He punched, Shadow dodged like it was nothing. Knuckles tried again without even pulling his other fist back. Missed again. Knuckles tried to head butt him but Shadow did a flip kick and sent Knuckles packing," Knuckles!" Sonic shouted. And Cream ran in," You have to stop this Shadow!" Before Cream could even get there, Shadow fired a bullet just a few inches from tearing her ear off. And Cream, fell on her bottom in shock," You monster!" Amy said, carrying her giant hammer. She pulled back, headed to Shadow at full force. With a mighty slam, Amy smashed Shadow's head as hard as she could. Yet Shadow, merely grabbed Amy's throat, and held her up high. Amy tried to get Shadow's arm off. She couldn't breath at all. She tried bashing Shadow with the hammer. Until, she just passed out. Shadow threw her aside like a dirty cloth.

Sonic dropped on the ground on his fists," NOOOOOOOOOO!!" He shouted,' Amy, Knuckles, Cream.' And a black aura started to develop around him," Okay, Shadow," he said as he got up," Let's play." Sonic disappeared. And when he reappeared, Sonic was full Dark Super. And Shadow's face was full of Sonic's fist. Shadow took it, and grabbed Sonic's arm and slammed him on the ground. Sonic grabbed Shadow ankles and tried to trip him. As soon as Shadow got hold of Sonic, Sonic jumped and kicked his leg like someone doing Capoeira, sending Sonic skidding on the ground" Chaos Control!" He shouted. Shadow came in for the punch, he charged his fists and brought it to Sonic. But somehow, Sonic stopped it. Shadow then punched with his other hand," Chaos Sphere!" Shadow shouted. The spears exploded in Sonic's hands, sending him staggering back. Shadow took that opportunity to punch Sonic in the face sending his head going to the bottom right where Shadow boxed him the other way sending him up in the air. Shadow jumped up, grabbed Sonic's head, flipped and whipped him towards a building. Sonic crashed in leaving his mark on the wall. He started coming down when Shadow started grinding his face against the wall (I hate Sonic so bad) and slammed his face on the ground. Sonic bounced up and landed on his back. And Sonic reverted back to his normal form.

Cream got up and started walking to Shadow," Shadow, wake up."

How, can you see into my eyes, like open doors?

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb..._

She said staggering there. Cream continued walking until Shadow was in her arms," Just wake up."

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. _

_Until you find it there and lead, it, back. Home._

Cream looked into Shadow's eyes and saw his faint blood red pupils," That's it Shadow, just wake up. Remember all the good times we had together? Like when we had that snowball fight, or that time at the picnic? Don't you remember all the fun we had together?"

_Wake me up, wake me up inside. Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

Cream shouted as she was sobbing into Shadow's chest," Just come back to me Shadow." And just then, Shadow's pupils vanished and got a devilish grin.And he held the nine mm pistol to Cream's head. Cream cringed," Shadow, you have to fight it!"

_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

She shouted with the tears running down her face even faster than before. And Shadow's pistol started rattling and slowly started moving back. Deep inside Shadow's head," Kill her!" Dark Super Shadow shouted to regular Shadow," No!" Shadow shouted back

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me._

_Breath into me and make me real._

_Bring. Me. To. Life._

"Kill the girl!" Dark Super Shadow shouted

BANG

Shadow had fired his gun; yet, Cream felt nothing as she was cringing onto Shadow. Shadow's gun was in the air, smoking. His head was down and a stream of tears was steadily rolling down his face," I'd never hurt you… I'm sorry Cream." Shadow said as he dropped the gun to hold Cream with both arms and hugged her, hugged her tight. Hugged her like a mother who's just found her long lost daughter," I'm so sorry Cream." Shadow sobbed

"Don't worry, it's okay as long as you're safe." Cream sobbed back

And so, Shadow forgot every single one of the bad memories he had before he fell off the tree, making him completely forget about every problem he used to have. After a certain use of Chaos Control, everything was reverted back to normal. And overall, Shadow was happy and helpful. Just like Maria wanted…

Don't forget to read the next part of Shadow by Cream, where Cream tries to get the two of her friends together with a little help from Sonic. One night at the movies is when they're gonna try on Shadow by Cream – Episode II: Shadamy at the Movies. 


	9. What's up with Internet Memes anyway?

(I don't own… I haven't done this for so long I forgot how to make these… ummm… the colour rouge, Rouge the bat or any other character from the Sonic universe. Yeah… that was okay…)

_Over the past year or so I realized a few things. You people eat up at the chance to see Shadow do something more out of character than a character from One Piece in the 4kids dub who is supposed to be serious but instead says something like: Tough noogie, that boogie won't ever woogie again. That line sucked, period! Only now Cream took him home which led to the biggest hit I've ever had. Shadow by Cream. With more than 1500 hits it is my career high. I made a sequel, even I think it stunk. I left comedy to go to other things like Black and Red and the Count of Mobias yet alas, they didn't work out as I planned. So now, I'm returning with more Shadow by Cream, without leaving Spring of the next year for the Mobian pals Shadow and Cream. So without further ado I bring you the longest mouthful of a title:_

Shadow by Cream: Chronicles of before Shadow stopped being kinda like his old self

Now, I will be bouncing around the timeline of this story up until the finale which was a year later so I made this so no confusion comes up:

_July 6__th_

_Prologue_

**July 8****th**

**Remembering Faces Pt1 & 2**

December 12th

Fun without Sun

_**January 20**__**th**_

_**Race down the Hill**_

_March 4__th_

_5 Acts of SBC Randomness_

**June 21****st**

**Shadow the Hedgehog Pt1 & 2**

_Now that that settled, time to get on with the true Shadow by Cream HILARIOUSNESS!!_

**THE FOLLOWING ACTS OF INSANITY, RANDOMOSITY AND HILARITY TAKE PLACE ON APRIL 20****TH**** SOME WHEN AFTER BREAKFEST BUT BEFORE LUNCH**

_It was a sad rainy day and Shadow and Cream were forced to stay inside just watching from the warmth of inside the home. It was raining quite hard_

"I'm bored…" Shadow grumbled

"Me too…" Cream grumbled back

"Chao, chao…" Cheese grumbled

"Well, I'm not going to let the rain goblins win!" Shadow declared

"Who?" Cream asked

…

"I have no idea, but if they're there, I'm not letting them win! I'm going to use every fibre of my being to defeat the Rain Goblins and their allies the Boredom Trolls!"

"Indoor voices." Cream's mom said from out of sight

"Sorry…" Shadow whispered sincerely

After several failed attempts at beating the Rain Goblins and Boredom Trolls such as watching T.V. (which lasted about ten minutes), Playing Sonic and the Secret Rings (which lasted about five seconds), playing Wii Spots (which lasted about an hour). After the excruciating pain of actual physical labour in a video game, Shadow and Cream were tired and just took a small nap on the nearby couch...

Shadow woke up in a moderate daze on a huge, vine platform in a drab, green and never ending space. Cream sleeping next to him," Cream, wake up…" Shadow said as he shook Cream to get her up. She wouldn't get up. Then something started breathing on Shadow's neck. He creaked it around and saw the Koopa King Bowser right there.

…

"AAAAAHH!! AAAAAHH!! AAAAAHH!! AAAAAHH!! AAAAAHH!! AAAAAHH!! AAAAAHH!! AAAAAHH!! AAAAAHH!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" And Shadow passed out after he screaming session

He awoke, again, in Dolphins gear and everyone around him were simple, flashing pixels and the ground was one shade of green," Where am I?" He wondered as he got up

"Ready, down, HUT HUT HUT!" Someone shouted. And Shadow got the foot ball and he got blitzed by everyone on the other team. And knocked out for the third time in a row.

He awoke for the third time in a festival with lute being played out of sight. He, for some reason, wearing a green tunic and hat. He also had a large sword in a scabbard slung around his shoulder and a purple shield. He pulled out the sword and shield. The sword had a purple hilt.

…

"Eww, I hate purple…" He said in disgust," Oh, yeah, I forgot." Shadow inhaled deeply," CRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAMMM!!! WHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRREE ARRRRRRE YOU!!?!?!?" He shouted

"Up the hill you siren!" Someone shouted

"Stop yellin'!" Someone else shouted

"Get outta here!" A third person shouted

Shadow shrugged and ran up the hill to the castle.

When he entered he was greeted, with a fireball, that almost hit him," That almost hit me." Shadow stated in fear

"O RLY?" Someone said in the dark

"YA, RLY!" Shadow shouted

The person who fired the fireball was," Rick Astley?" Shadow said awkwardly," With Chuck Norris' body."

…

"What's going on?"

"I am Meme, king of all internet memes. I heard you liek Mudkips!?" Meme shouted

"What!?"

And Meme deeply inhaled and shouted," IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER!!" As he, guess what, fired his laser. Shadow just barely managed to get out of the way," Enough internet memes!"

Meme ran in and nearly roundhouse kicked Shadow in the face," I can win a game of Connect Four in three moves!" He tried another and Shadow tried to block with his shield but Meme just kicked right thru the shield, luckily, Shadow dodged," Whenever I'm sad I roundhouse kick myself in the head knowing I'm the only one who can survive it." Meme tried for another but Shadow jumped back yet somehow, Meme appeared in front of him and started singing Never Gonna Give You Up," Leave me alone!" Shadow shouted as he swung his sword fiercely at Meme. Yet Meme vanished. When he there were several other Memes," URRGH, all of your jokes are old, no one knows them anymore!" Shadow shouted angrily

"What?" Meme said as the other Memes vanished

"I said, they are old, nobody remembers them!"

"NOOOOOOO!!! My only weakness!! Logic, thought, common sense!!!!" And Meme began to melt," Help me I'm melting! Oh, the humanity!" And soon there was only a hand left of Meme. Shadow came up and froze Meme's hand with some random spray and whacked it with a crocket mallet with a grin of relief," Where'd I get these?" He wondered

And Shadow woke up, yeah, it was a dream, you didn't think that? Wow. Cream was right next to him, sleeping and she woke up too," Did you have a dream?" Shadow began

"With the giant dragon thing?" Cream said back

"Then the football guys."

"Then the weird fire my laser-"

"And roundhouse kicks?"

…

"Hey it stopped raining." Cream pointed out

"Epic!"

_I still got it, DING. Or do I???_

_..._

_Do I?_


End file.
